Eternamente Bella
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Confió en la persona equivocada, se dejó guiar por las apariencias, quería ser eternamente bella, aprendió las consecuencias por las malas. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Alendarkstar es solo un usuario más de fanfiction, fan de la serie y con mucho amor por la escritura, deseosa de escribir algo un poco oscuro. Espero lo disfruten.

**Eternamente bella**

En ocasiones Ino Yamanaka se sentía observada y odiaba esa sensación. Desde que había regresado de una misión del país de la Olla venía experimentando esa sensación, varios días después decidió ignorarla, tenía demasiado trabajo, misiones que cumplir, una floristería que atender y cómo olvidarse de su trabajo en el hospital.

A Ino Yamanaka siempre le había preocupado verse bien. Desde que era una niña solía levantarse temprano para encontrarse presentable. Sus conocimientos en floristería y la ayuda de Hinata le habían permitido preparar infinidad de productos de belleza pero no estaba del todo satisfecha.

Sus inseguridades se hicieron más grandes luego de ser rechazada. Primero fue Sasuke, odiaba admitirlo pero no podía negar que el Uchiha siempre estuvo interesado en otra mujer a pesar de estar cegado por el odio y la venganza.

Es por eso que le aterraba tanto engordar o tener una arruga. Hacía varias dietas al mes. Ir a la Barbacoa no era algo que le preocupaba pues cuando lo hacía generalmente era acompañada por sus compañeros de equipo, inconscientemente Chouji la obligaba a no comer de más.

Él le hizo una propuesta que no podía negar, era justamente lo que deseaba, sonaba tan tentador que no pudo pensar en las consecuencias. La primera vez que lo vio le pareció alguien temperamental, desde el principio le hizo saber que no le gustaba esperar, debió sospechar pero él tenía dos de sus debilidades, era un tipo misterioso y atractivo. No lo podía negar, se sintió alagada cuando él le hizo saber que le interesaban sus habilidades y su belleza.

Debió sospechar pero cuando lo hizo era demasiado tarde. Aquel criminal la había seguido durante un largo tiempo, odiaba esperar pero, a diferencia de su compañero, él no era imprudente.

Al principio le pareció una buena idea, tener un cuerpo que jamás envejeciera ni cambiara. Era su sueño hecho realidad pero nunca pensó en que hubiera un precio a pagar ni los problemas que eso causaría ¿Acaso había sido demasiado egoísta?

La primera vez que lo vio no supo que se trataba de él, ni siquiera imaginó que era un criminal, solo le pareció una persona más en un puesto de dangos. Debió sospechar al notar que no había probado nada pero en especial que la sensación que sentía cada vez que lo descubría mirándola no le era ajena y no precisamente le hacía sentir algo agradable.

Oírlo hablar del arte logró conmoverla. Ella también se sentía unida con el lado artístico, no era marionetista pero trabajaba haciendo arreglos florales por lo que de cierta forma se sintió identificada con ellos, con ambos.

—_El arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón._

Apoyaba que el arte fuera efímero pues la vida de las flores no era la más larga. Su fragancia duraba poco pero no por ello dejaba de cautivar con su belleza.

—El verdadero arte se conserva durante años y mantiene intacta su belleza.

Ella quería ser eterna. No tenía miedo a morir, desde sus primeros días como kunoichi comprendió que el riesgo estaría presente en todas y cada una de sus misiones pero temía volverse fea. En muchas ocasiones, cuando veía una flor marchitarse hubiera deseado que fuera eterna.

—Ino —escuchó cómo Shikamaru la llamaba —, es hora de regresar a la aldea.

La segunda vez que lo vio no estaba en una misión. Había salido a recoger unas flores para el negocio de su familia. Inmediatamente supo que se trataba de él, la marioneta en la que andaba hacía imposible confundirlo pero en ese momento ella no lo sabía.

También ignoraba que si estaba cerca de Konoha era porque buscaba a Naruto, el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Él le mostró su verdadera apariencia y aquello le bastó para confiar en él, era demasiado atractivo como para no hacerlo. En el futuro desearía haber sido menos superficial pero sería demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era algo que tenía claro pero le agradaba que alguien más se lo dijera —. Es una lástima que en unos años la edad haga desaparecer esa belleza, aunque… no, es algo absurdo, dudo que estés dispuesta a algo así.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para despertar su curiosidad. En los últimos días la belleza le había preocupado más que nunca pues en su última misión se hizo una herida que sin dudas dejaría una poco agradable cicatriz. Nunca había creído en el destino pero en ese momento lo estaba considerando.

—Lo haré —le dijo con firme decisión —. Quiero ser hermosa eternamente.

—Eres bastante interesante. Te examinaré hasta llegar al hueso —escuchó como decía, fue su error pensar que era una broma así como lo fue dejarse cegar por su vanidad.

Nunca creyó estar hablando con un sicópata, alguien obsesionado con el arte y con las marionetas por lo que se permitió bajar la guardia. Un error por el que pagaría caro.

El pelirrojo depositó una tarjeta en su mano antes de desaparecer. Cuando leyó la dirección se desvaneció en sus manos. Debió sospechar de ese detalle pero su deseo por ser eternamente bella le impedía ver todo el panorama. Quizás si no hubiera sido por ese rechazo tan reciente que pesaba sobre sus hombros no lo hubiera considerado pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.

El día acordado se dirigió al lugar señalado. Era una casa abandonada, al techo le faltaban varias tejas y podía apreciarse el musgo en las paredes. Decidió ignorar el estado de la casa, como kunoichi había tenido que acampar en peores lugares.

Sasori la invitó a tomar el té. Al principio dudó al no verlo tomar nada pero su confianza regresó después de analizar la bebida, no había ningún veneno que pudiera reconocer. Estaba frente a un experto, alguien capaz de crear los venenos más letales e indetectables.

El pelirrojo deslizó su mano sobre su mejilla y eso la hizo sentir incómoda. No imaginó que en tan poco tiempo Sasori desarrollara una obsesión tan peligrosa hacia ella así era, estaba frente a un hombre obsesivo, temido por sus múltiples asesinatos, era el criminal que había asesinado al tercer Kazekage.

Cuando sintió una navaja clavarse en su brazo intentó huir. Golpeó el brazo de su atacante y se dirigió veloz a la salida. No pudo hacer nada, estaba bloqueada.

—Una marioneta no envejece, no te resistas, haré de ti arte. Tus habilidades, tu belleza no pueden desaparecer por culpa del tiempo.

—Estás loco —le dijo Ino sin disimular lo molesta que se sentía. No quería ser convertida, en marioneta, quería seguir siendo humana.

—Es una lástima que te opongas —respondió el marionetista a quien no parecía importarle las palabras de la rubia —. Porque pensaba hacer de ti una marioneta como yo, quería que fuera por las buenas pero veo que no me dejas otra alternativa.

Ino Yamanaka usó algunos papeles bombas para defenderse pero todos ellos fueron esquivados por el pelirrojo. Sintió una punzada en su estómago pero decidió ignorarla. Si no lograba escapar de allí, moriría.

Intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer. No pudo evitar ser alcanzada por el pelirrojo ni que él se inclinará para estar a su altura. Si no estuviera tan asustada podría asegurar que al hombre frente a ella le divertía el juego del cazador y la presa. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente e impactó contra su captor.

—A las mujeres les gusta hacer cosas estúpidas.

—Creí que eras un genio pero alguien que no valora la vida jamás podrá ser calificado de ese modo —gritó Ino a la vez que golpeaba el estómago de Sasori.

Le dolía su mano, debió haberlo sospechado, él mismo se había convertido en una víctima de sus creaciones. Escapar era su única alternativa, de lo contrario moriría.

— ¿De qué sirve algo que muere al nacer?

Un fuerte dolor en su estómago la hizo detenerse. Maldijo su suerte, no era el mejor momento para pasar por algo así, pronto descubriría la verdad de su estado.

—El veneno comienza a hacer efecto —le dijo Sasori a la vez que se colocaba a su lado —. Eres fuerte y eso me gusta, serás una valiosa pieza para mi colección, lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi.

Era demasiado tarde como para poder moverse. Su fin estaba cerca y ella lo sabía. Solo podía ver cómo aquella afilada navaja se clavaba en su piel y cómo la sangre salía de las heridas que esta le provocaba. Lo último que vio antes de desfallecer fue la mirada perturbada de quien buscando el verdadero significado del arte perdió su humanidad.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, no tardó en confundirse con la sangre. Sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban ¿acaso moriría? No lo sabía y eso era lo que más le aterraba. Su cuerpo no tenía movimiento, había perdido demasiada sangre. Hubiera querido creer que todavía le quedaban esperanzas pero sabía que no era así, sus heridas eran profundas y el veneno letal.

Quería ser eternamente bella pero su humanidad, su vida no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a pagar. Desafortunadamente se encontró con la persona equivocada, confió en él sin saber la locura que tras sus ojos se encontraba.

—No te preocupes, cuido bien de mis marionetas —fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó la rubia antes de perder la consciencia —. Eternamente bella.


End file.
